Apprentice of a Phantom
by xphantomessx
Summary: The silence was finally broken as a black, leather clad hand was extended to the young child, just as the masked man finally spoke. "Come." Yet, as Christine grows from a young child to a woman possessing a beauty and grace he had never known could exist, Erik had not anticipated uttering such words to his Protege: "I never intended to fall in love with you." Full sum inside


**_FULL SUMMARY:_**

 **Beautiful blue eyes stared up at him as the wind blew wild curls to the side, her long lashes brushing against her cheek bones as she blinked slowly. Golden eyes bore into blue as they engaged in a staring battle of the century. No words were spoken between child and the fourteen year old, but there were a million words that were better left communicated through simple eye contact.**

 **Finally the silence was broken as a black, leather clad hand was extended to the young child, just as the masked man finally spoke.**

 **"Come."**

 **Follow along this tragic love story, where you will learn the true meaning of redemption for a certain masked man as he raises young Christine Daae to be his Apprentice of Music.**

 **And yet, as Christine grows from a young child to a woman possessing a beauty and grace he had never known could exist, Erik had not anticipated uttering such words to his Protege:**

 **"I never intended to fall in love with you."**

 _Prologue_

The wind was howling outside in an endless call of revenge, the tree branches being violently ripped off their trunks and flung across the roads as if they were nothing but mere feathers.

Erik Destler paused his reading as a particularly loud crack of thunder sounded, gently setting the book down as he walked over to the nearest window to inspect the possible damage his rose bushes might endure.

A flash of lightning struck across the dark clouds, leaving its mark as another roar of thunder rumbled, warning everyone to stay inside lest the terrible storm consume them. Erik blinked, clearing his vision from the bright, sudden flash of light the lightning caused, and gazed at his rose bushes, which were still standing upright, but whereas there had previously been at least a dozen gorgeous crimson blooms on the bush, there was now only a single rose. Narrowing his dark golden eyes slightly, Erik whipped around and snatched his cape from its hook by the door, wrapping it around his sleek, and yet very muscular body.

Stepping outside, and ignoring the enraged howling of the wind, he strode majestically across the perfectly-manicured lawn towards his precious rose bush. Once he reached it, he bent down, pulling out a small pair of clippers and gently clipped the fragile rose's stem, turning it to clip off the small thorns as well before straightening, cradling the rose gently as if it were but a newborn babe.

Erik's golden eyes scanned across the sky, calculating just how bad the storm was going to get simply by the depth of the wind and the texture of the clouds. Shaking his head slightly, Erik turned and was about to walk back into his house through the side door when his peripheral vision suddenly caught movement on his front porch.

Turning around quickly, Erik's eyes narrowed as he realized that there were two people on his porch. Growling at the thought of intruders, he stormed back into his house quickly, his fingers brushing against the catgut punjab lasso hidden inside a hidden pocket in his black cape.

Walking silently to his front door, Erik made sure his white porcelain mask was secure on his face before he flung the door open, his expression deadly as he prepared to unleash his fury on the intruders that dared to set foot on his porch.

However, Erik saw no one as he stared out at the porch, and furrowed his brow. No one could've left that soon…

Dropping his gaze, he felt his grip on the lasso tighten as he locked eyes with someone; a very small someone..

Beautiful, entrancing blue eyes stared up at him as the wind blew wild chocolate curls to the side of an ivory-colored skin that looked so soft, he nearly longed to reach out and feel its softness for himself. Dark, long lashes brushed against high, delicate cheek bones as she blinked slowly, her blue gaze filled with uncertainty.

Erik let his gaze travel over the young child's shivering form, slightly confused as he saw that she was dressed in an elegant white gown, and her hair half pinned up, leaving small chocolate curls to frame her face and cascade in a long waterfall of curls down her back. Lifting his gaze from her, Erik scanned the entire area, looking for where the second person he had seen had went to. Upon seeing no one, it came to Erik that this beautiful, young girl had literally been abandoned; left on the doorstep of a complete stranger that could possibly hurt and rape her, if Erik were that kind of person. He was not, of course, but he still questioned the child's guardian's mental health in order to abandon their child in this fashion.

Breathing in deeply, Erik let out a sigh as he realized what he must do. He could not bear the thought of sending this beautiful, innocent, little angel into the hellish lifestyle of an orphanage… After all, Erik himself had gone through that torture, and he absolutely refused to put her through that, even though he didn't even know her name. There was just something about her that spoke to his blackened soul as no one had in a million years. He felt some sort of connection to her, and it forced him to overlook his doubts of taking in and raising the child.

Golden eyes bore into blue as they engaged in a staring battle of the century. No words were spoken between child and the fourteen year old, but there were a million words that were better left communicated through simple eye contact.

Finally the silence was broken as a black, leather clad hand was extended to the young child, just as the masked man finally spoke.

"Come."

The child blinked slowly, her brilliant blue gaze dropping to his outstretched hand before hesitantly reaching forward and placing her tiny hand into his much larger one. Gently, she was led forward towards the stranger, and she couldn't help but shiver, both out of cold and of fear of his powerful presence.

"Shhh…" he said softly, the tone of his voice so gentle that it caused Christine's fear to dissipate immediately. "I will not hurt you. You are safe with me."

She nodded slowly, her blue eyes filled with trust as she gazed up at him, secretly admiring the odd and yet highly intriguing color of his gold eyes.

Erik's eyes narrowed slightly as he caught the child shivering, and without a moment's hesitation, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. His touch was extremely gentle, feeling as if he could possibly break her at any moment.

Once the cloak was wrapped securely around her tiny form, he stood and led her into his house and to the couch by the fireplace.

He couldn't help the amused flicker in his eyes as his cloak dragged on the ground behind the young child, more of it on the floor than around her.

Before closing the door, he scanned the area around his house one last time, making certain that the child was indeed abandoned.

But his eyesight was met with nothing to indicate that there was anyone around, and so he shook his head slightly in disapproval as he closed the door and locked it.

Turning towards the child, who was now kneeling by the fireplace, her gaze locked on the flickering flames, he spoke.

"What is your name?"

The child did not even flinch at the sound of his voice, her gaze remaining on the fire as she responded in a tone so soft and musical, Erik's eyes narrowed slightly in surprise.

"Christine. Christine Daae."

 **{AN: I know that this is rather a boring start, but I do hope that you enjoyed it! It's starting off rather slow, but I promise it'll get faster! Also, just in case you haven't already guessed, this is a Modern Day Phanfiction. :)**

 **I would love to hear your thoughts on the beginning of this intriguing tale! Till next time, then.}**


End file.
